


Birthing Day

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Astrid [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Kid Fic, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor brings his daughter Astrid a present on her birthday; Loki shows his approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “kid!fic” square on my trope_bingo card. This is a loose sequel to an earlier fic of mine - [Loved By The Gods](http://archiveofourown.org/works/816964). It’s not entirely necessary to read that first; all one needs to know is that Thor and Loki are in a relationship, and that they have a baby daughter named Astrid.

Loki settled down upon the nursery floor, contentment sifting through him at the sight of his daughter playing happily nearby. Astrid giggled up at Loki as he conjured up baby rabbits and kittens for her to coo at. Despite being barely a year old, she’d already shown aptitude for natural spell-casting of her own, a fact that had uncommonly pleased Loki. The first time that it had happened, it was entirely by accident, when she’d hiccupped after a feed, and butterflies had cascaded around her head in rainbow bright swarms. She’d squealed in delight at the time, not knowing that she’d been the one to cause their appearance; Loki assumed that she‘d unwittingly copied something she‘d seen Loki himself do. That had amazed Thor and amused Loki; both had heaped praise on their daughter, causing her to giggle and wriggle happily in Loki’s arms. 

Loki looked up from his thoughts and Astrid when Thor shuffled in, hands held awkwardly behind his back as he did so. The thunder god looked surprisingly bashful, an emotion that Loki would not have normally associated with the usually brash and loud Thor. 

“What have you done, Thor?” Loki asked, eyes narrowed into suspicious little cat-slits at the other god.

Astrid had long since crawled into Loki’s lap, small body preventing him from rising and checking Thor out for himself. Thor’s increasingly guilty expression only made Loki narrow his eyes still further. 

“Thor?” he asked, voice dropping to that dangerous purr that meant he was about to damage Thor if he wasn’t careful.

Astrid squawked and babbled, climbing hand-over-hand up Loki’s chest to stand in his lap shakily, hands resting upon her mother’s shoulders as she stared into Loki’s face quizzically. Loki chuckled despite himself and planted a tender kiss against Astrid’s cheek, making her babble in delight at him and rest her dark haired head against his shoulder. He cradled her against his body and shot Thor a glare over her head.

“Thor,” he said, his voice a low growl. “I shan’t ask again.” 

“I have procured something for Astrid,” Thor said, finally deigning to come further into the room, to crouch in front of mother and daughter, carefully.

Loki could smell the scent of Midgardian markets clinging still to Thor’s skin and his clothes; while not entirely unpleasant, given that he could smell chocolate and cinnamon on Thor, he wasn’t sure he wanted the smell of humans so close to Astrid. He started to sneer, yet that expression soon halted when Thor held out a teddy bear; while large enough for a human, it seemed far smaller in the span of Thor’s hand. 

“The humans like playing with these when they’re small,” Thor said, proudly. “I thought that Astrid might like one, too, you know, considering that it is her birthing day soon.” 

Loki couldn’t help but stare at Thor; that Thor had been so thoughtful meant a lot to him, and it came as an unexpected surprise that he even remembered. Then Loki’s face softened into a smile at Thor’s uncertain, almost guilty expression again. He mouthed a thank you at Thor, who gave a sunny little grin in return.

“Astrid,” Loki said, attracting the baby’s attention back to him again. “Look at what your father has brought for you.” 

Astrid turned and twisted in Loki’s arms, wide blue eyes turning wider still as Thor held out the teddy bear to her. She reached for it immediately, sunny grin turning her already pretty little face prettier still. Chubby hands connected with soft fur and she squealed in delight, taking it from Thor’s hand and holding it against her body happily. 

“It is almost as large as Astrid,” Thor observed, pleasure turning his own face beautiful for just one moment. “Perhaps I should have found a smaller one.”

“To you, this one already is small, you big lump,” Loki said, as he rubbed Astrid’s back tenderly. “But Astrid shall grow into it in time. I think she loves her bear. I cannot take it from her.” 

“As you should not,” Thor said, loyally. “Happy birthing day, my lovely.” 

He bent and kissed Astrid’s head, attracting her attention and resultant smile to him. Loki smiled, feeling pride rush through him suddenly, unbidden and still welcome with its surprise. He slowly got to his feet, taking Astrid and her new bear with him; it seemed that all interest in magic had been forgotten in the face of the very real toy in her hands. He carefully placed her onto her little cot before standing back to observe her as she played with the bear happily. He turned when he felt the pressure of Thor’s warm hand against his side, arm a welcome weight against his waist. 

“I suppose you require my thanks, now,” Loki said, imperiously, unable to hide the pleased smirk that crossed his face at that. 

“I require - “ and Thor stopped. 

“What?” Loki asked, tilting his head forward, before looking up at Thor from beneath his eyebrows. 

“I was about to state that I required nothing, but I have changed my mind,” Thor said, a distinct gleam in his eye that told Loki just what he wanted from Loki. “I would appreciate - “

“Not in front of Astrid, Thor,” Loki said, snippily. “I can very well guess what it is you want from me.” 

Thor merely grinned, eyebrows raised as he waited for Loki to move. Loki sighed, narrow chest rising and falling as though he was pained to even give Thor anything right then. The fact that excitement ran through his veins was not lost on either one of them.

“Very well,” he sighed, before turning away, hand immediately grasping Thor’s own and leading him impatiently from the room.

Thor crowded into him almost as soon as they entered their own room, lips nuzzling against Loki’s neck hungrily. Loki leant back into him with a sigh, body responding to his brother’s in the way that it always did. 

Thor pushed Loki down upon the bed, hands gentle yet insistent upon the other’s body; Loki went easily, stripping himself of his clothes by magic as he did so. Thor looked imploringly at Loki, as though he expected Loki to do the same to him, yet all Loki did was to arch one dark eyebrow at him and wait. When it became obvious to Thor that Loki wanted him to undress manually, he sighed, broad shoulders moving with that one explosive action, before he began to strip, large hands moving confidently over his clothes, removing them piece by piece until he was naked upon the bed beside Loki.

Loki waited while Thor prepared him, slick fingers opening him up before Thor settled on top of him, sliding into him slowly with the help of a guiding hand. Loki arched up into Thor, moaning at the familiar feel of Thor against him, inside him, hands upon him, lips upon him, skin sliding against skin as they made love upon their bed. 

Loki lost himself to Thor, hands wickedly tempting upon the other’s body, fingers twisting and writhing against hair and against skin, full-throated moans and cries leaking past parted lips as he came apart beneath Thor, climaxing against them both and leaving traces of his arousal against sweating skin. Thor came inside him, Loki’s name muffled against the other’s dark haired head, before they eased apart and lay still once more. 

Neither spoke, and the silence was affectionately companionable between them and lasted so long they could hear Astrid’s sudden sharp babble, wanting her mother. Loki’s face suddenly transformed into one of alarm, as he passed a hand over his body, cleaning himself up as he stood gracefully, tugging a blanket around his waist as he did so. 

He padded through to the bedroom, and saw Astrid leaning against the bars of her cot, looking lost and more than a little alone. It seemed as though she was hungry, and needing the attentions of her mother too. Loki scooped her up, smiling at her happy chatter at being reunited with her mother once more, feeling the familiar heft of Astrid in his arms again, that particular smell of her clinging to hair and skin and clothes. 

“You make a lovely mother, Loki,” Thor rumbled from behind him, as Loki went to find something for Astrid to eat.

Loki studiously ignored Thor, yet he couldn’t help but feel the blossom of pride well in his chest all the same. Thor didn’t speak again, merely watched mother and child together, as Astrid ate whatever Loki conjured up for her, tempting her with small chocolates at first, and soft, sweet biscuits. It seemed as though Astrid shared Thor’s love for Pop Tarts at least, a fact that Loki always bemoaned Thor for bringing them back from a visit from Midgard on more than one occasion. That time was no exception and Thor’s usual rumbling laughter filled the air, making Astrid grin around her Pop Tart at the sound. Loki passed one hand through her dark curls and was silent once more, merely watching her as she ate studiously.


End file.
